Special Chanyeol Birthday Hyung
by Flybaek
Summary: Ketika Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan bersama ayahnya. Dan peran Baekhyun sebagai saudara yang terkadang lalai dan mengatai pria itu dengan mulutnya yang pedas. / A baekyeol brothership story. terinspirasi dari Babys Breathe. FF pertama FFN. semoga suka. RnR dibutuhkan


_Dalam kehangatan yang tersisa diujung jari, dalam dekapan yang terasa pada akhir kedipan. Kejadian buruk bisa saja terjadi diasaat kita bahagia. Dan ketika hidup, hanyalah untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata perpisahaan selamat tinggal. Saat hidup tengah menceritakan kisahnya, atau ketika memori menghadiahkan kilas balik yang panjang sebagai wacana intropeksi yang memalukan. _

**Hyung**

Jalanan setapak beraroma hujan. Dedaunan menitikan ujungnya melengkung, terbebani buliran air yang mengkilat terkena mentari senja. Musim semi baru saja mulai. Tumbuh menghijau dan berwarna-warni. Meski angin dingin terkadang masih terasa mengusik, tapi semangat pergantian musim begitu kentara.

"Hei bodoh. Ayo naiki sepedamu, jangan hanya kau tuntun saja. Seperti anak tiga tahun yang menyusahkan." Kerekan pedal sepeda menderit saat tuas rem itu ditarik.

Lelaki berperawakan mungil dengan memanggul ransel berwarna cokelat nampak terus menceramahi lelaki lain yang ia hadang. Surai hitamnya tertiup desakan angin yang bergerumbul melewati permukaan kulitnya. Ia terus mengoceh dan mengeluarkan umpatan mendenging yang membuat orang lain tersinggung. Tetapi orang yang tengah ia ajak bicara memandang sosok mungil itu dalam diam.

Ia tersenyum. "Mmianyyannyeo (mianheyo)." Lalu berkata dengan tertati.

"Angku takuk jatus. Ibwu menghathakan angku thidak byoleh melhukahi kakik ku laghi (aku takut jatuh. Ibu mengatakan aku tidak boleh melukai kaki ku lagi)" jawaban panjang itu membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk mencernanya.

Dahi lelaki mungil -yang sok pemarah- itu berkedut. Ia memaklumi kemampuan orang tengah berada diseberangnya.

"Lalu kenapa ibu juga membelikan ini untukmu, jika beliau tidak mempercayaimu, idiot !" ucap lelaki pertama sembari menunjuk sepeda berwarna putih itu dengan dagunya.

Gelengan, penolakan tertera dari gerak tubuhnya. "Yeol shuka (yeol suka)".

Dengusan halus menyudahi ketegangan. Meski hanya dirasakan sepihak oleh lelaki kecil itu. ia memilih ikut menunutun sepedanya dan memulai pembicaraan tidak berarti karena begitu sulit untuk mendapat sebuah jaawaban yang jelas dari saudara yang sering kali dikatainya itu.

**Hyung **

"Aku pulang."

Mereka berdua berjalan secara bersamaan. Yang satu memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana dan yang satunya menenteng ranselnya untuk diletakkan diatas nakas didekat pintu masuk.

"Chanyeol."

"Hyan ? (ya) "

"Bisa ikut eomma sebentar ?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba bersikap tidak peduli dan memilih untuk terus berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan ibunya yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Ia menuju dapur, dan membuka lemari pendingin dua pintu berwarna hitam. Tatapannya tak kunjung lepas dari deretan botol besar berisi air mineral yang tadi ada difikirannya. Ia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

Gugup. Ia sangat gugup untuk beberapa alasan.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu yeol ?" ia berkata lirih dan menutup daun pintu sebelah kanan yang ia buka itu.

Baekhyun kembali munuju ruang tamu, dan nihil. Chanyeol tidak ada disana. Ia menaiki tangga dan melewati pintu berwarna putih. Ia meraba partitur nama dari kayu milik Chanyeol. Senyum miris tergambar dari lengkungan bibirnya.

"Cepat sembuh. Aku merindukanmu adik kecil." Ia tersenyum dan berlalu kembali tanpa menoleh sekali lagi.

**Hyung **

"Bisyakh yeol thdak pergli ketampet halmoni eomna ? (bisakah yeol tidak pergi ketempat halmoni eomma ?" Chanyeol, dengan baju seragam yang belum diganti mengekor dibelakang ibunya yang sibuk memasukkan beberapa lipatan baju kedalam sebuah koper besar.

"Tidak nak. Kau harus ikut hingga pengobatanmu selesai." Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Huh.. bailah (baiklah)"

Semenjak kecelakaan itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah membatah ibu ataupun Baekhyun. Ia juga tidak pernah bertanya masalah ayahnya yang tiba-tiba tidak dirumah saat ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Tidak juga bertanya, kemana larinya rumah mereka yang besar dan mewah dulu. Lelaki tinggi itu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sambil menunggu ibunya yang memaksanya untuk kembali pergi kerumah neneknya yang amat jauh. Sebenarnya, ingin saja ia menolak. Tapi, mulutunya tidak akan mengizinkan itu.

_"Aku tidak ingin pergi eomma. Aku akan jadi anak baik jika kau biarkan aku tetap dirumah ini dan berdekatan dengan mu dan Baekhyun Hyung. Sudah cukup aku menderita karena tidak bisa bicara dengan leluasa. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain menertawaiku jika mereka mendengar sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya ingin bersama kalian disini. Tidak butuh nenek atau pengobatan jarum-jarum panjang itu eomma. Sungguh. Aku hanya perlu berlatih menggunakan lidahku dengan berbicara dengan kalian, bukan bersama orang asing yang sangat aku benci. Aku bisa memainkan gitarku lagi berkat Baekhyun Hyung. Aku bisa bernyanyi bersamanya juga berkat ia yang terus melawan ketidak mampuanku. Eomma, jadilah lebih kuat dan sabar untuk merawatku serta menjagaku. Jangan paksa aku lagi eomma. Aku mohon.." _Chanyeol menerawang langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Ia memohon dalam hatinya. Kata yang tidak akan pernah terucap dari bibir pucatnya. Realita yang belum bisa ia teriama.

"Yeol, ayo kita pergi." Genggaman hangat dirasakan lelaki 17 tahun itu.

Tiada respon.

"Jangan melamun nak. Ayo kita pergi." Sejajaran tubuh ibunya membuat Chanyeol sadar dan memberi senyum pahitnya.

"Ibu janji. Untuk kali ini, kau tidak akan lama disana. Eomma dan Baekhyun hyung akan menjemputmu setelah kau kembali normal." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ibunya.

Sepulang sekolah, ia digiring kedalam kamarnya. Ia dipaksa kembali pergi kedesa dimana neneknya tinggal. Menjalani pengobatan akupuntur dan harus menetap lama disana. Saat baru masuk kelas satu, tercatat 30 kali surat izin dilayangkan ibunya kepada sekolah.

Dan lantas saja ia harus dipindahkan karena keras kepala ibunya.

"Ingat, ibu bersama hyungmu akan menunggu mu dirumah ini. Berjuanglah dengan baik nak."

Mereka sampai disebuah stasiun bawah tanah yang penuh sesak. Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, kereta menuju kampung halaman nenek Chanyeol diberangkatkan. Ia, sudah sangat sering diantar kemari untuk melanjutkan pengobatannya. Dan lebih sering lagi, ia tidak pernah berpamitan kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali menahan tangis. Untuk kali ini , ia harap ini adalah waktu terakhirnya untuk pergi tanpa keluarga kecilnya itu. ia tidak pernah ingin menghabiskan waktu pengobatannya sendirian meski ada nenek disampingnya. Hanya saja penyakit yang ia derita ini, dirasa akan lebih cepat sembuh jika ia menjalaninya dengan senang hati.

Beban batin tentu saja berkecamuk dalam tubuh jangkungnya. Siapa saja akan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja. Tapi setelah mereka mendengar lelaki ini berbicara, ayolah kau payah bung. Bagaimana seseorang dengan tubuh bak model sepertinya harus menderita cacat dan ibunya sendiri tidak akan puas jika ia tidak bisa normal. Fikirkan baik-baik.

"Yeol, kereta mu sudah terbuka. Jangan lupa makan bekal yang ibu buatkan ya. Lapisi kemeja sekolahmu itu dengan jaket tebal. Maaf, untuk kali ini kau bahkan tidak sempat berganti pakaian. Sampaikan salam ibu untuk nenek. Katakan maaf, karena ibu harus berkerja dan tidak bisa menemanimu kesana. Kau tau jalan kan ? ayo, kau pasti bisa nak." Rambut coklat Chanyeol terbias lampu neon panjang ketika ia memasuki kereta itu. ia tersenyum maklum dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum hilang dibalik pintu baja berwarna putih itu.

Saat tak sengaja bertemu pandang, ia membisik "Ibu selalu mendoakanmu." padanya dari balik jendela tebal yang berembun.

"Ibu menyayangimu." Gerak bibirnya tertahan angin sisa musim dingin lalu.

**Hyung **

Chanyeol, bisa melihat mentari yang tenggelam dari kursinya. Ia menebak-nebak, apa kiranya yang tengah dilakukan saudaranya yang kini sudah tertinggal jauh disana. Senyum masam tergambar jelas. Ia sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu mencegah ibunya untuk mengirimya kembali ketempat nenek mereka.

"Bwodoh. (bodoh)" ia melafal. Euh, sulit.

"Bowdoh." Lagi

"Bodowh." Terus

"Bodoh." Ia terdiam.

Siapa yang mendengar bisikannya dan membenarkan pelafalannya. Ayolah dia tidak ingin malu secepat ini.

"Kau bukan orang korea anak muda ? Pelafalanmu lucu sekali. Seperti anak kecil berumur tiga tahun." Ia melihat pria paruh baya duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sejak kap-

"Appwa. (Appa)" matanya membulat dan jantungnya terasa terduduk dalam-dalam diruas tulang dadanya. Lelaki ini, mirip sekali dengan sosok "Ayah" yang menghilang dari kesehariannya.

"Siapa yang tengah kau panggil ayah ? haha kau ini membuat ku sakit perut saja." Kumis hitam bercampur putih milik pria itu ikut bergerak ketika ia tertawa. Sangat lucu, dan sangat mirip ayahnya.

"Tidjak. Kwau memnang ayhaku kan ? (tidak, kau memang ayahku kan?" Chanyeol nampak bersikeras. Ia ingin memeluknya, sungguh.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku memiliki dua anak. Dan mereka masih kecil-kecil. Belum sebesar diirmu ini nak. Memang sih, bisa dibilang kau mirip dengan anak ku yang kedua. Mirip sekali. Cara bicaramu juga. Ia berulang tahun besok. Dan itu ulang tahun ketiga putra ku. Chanryeol."

Yeol terdiam, ia mencerna cerita pria berkulit sedikit tan itu. Chanryeol.. Chanryeol.. bukankah sekali dengar seperti namanya. Apa ini fatamorgana ?. Lantas, kenapa begitu nyata. Menggelikan.

"Smpaikwan slam ku pdhanya asushi. (sampaikan salamku padanya ajusshi)" Chanyeol berkata dengan tulus meski ia harus menelan pertanyaannya dalam-dalam.

"Asushi ? tidak tidak. Aku bukan makanan dari jepang itu. ikuti aku berbicara ya. A-Ju-Ssi" pria itu membimbing seolah ia mengerti.

"Eh ?" Chanyeol menatap manik pria itu. ia bersungguh-sungguh sepertinya.

"A-ju-hi." Ia menertawakan dirinya akan ketidak mampuan sendiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan membuat perutku semakin sakit. Kau membuatku mati tertawa." Air mata terlihat mengalir dari ujung pelupuk pria berhoodie panjang berwarna cokelatnya.

"Kau perlu banyak berlatih nak. Atau kau tidak boleh pulang kerumah."

Deg..

Chanyeol mengernyit. Mengapa pria ini tau, ia tengah diasingkan dari rumahnya sendiri. Ia menunggu kata lainnya yang terucap dari pria diseberangnya. Hening. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menengok, ingin menatap manik hitam tua itu sekali lagi.

Pria itu tengah menata penamppilannya. Ia pun mengambil barangnya yang tersimpan diatas rak yang memanjang dipucuk kepalanya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang anak muda." Lengkungan dua busur yang mencebik membentuk sebuah senyum yang amat hangat.

"Anakku tengah menunggu dirumah. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan." Ajushi itu menghilang dibelokan gerbong menuju pintu keluar. Kereta berhenti, pria itu masih menatap Chanyeol dengan _eye smile _yang mengingatkan ia akan hyung satu-satunya. Baek Hyun.

**Hyung**

"Hai bodoh."

"Ck."

"Aku disini."

"Tidak, bukan disana. Aku dibelakangmu."

"Aku tidak sependek itu kan."

Chanyeol menganga lebar melihat Baekhyun telah berdiri dengan wajah merahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku memanggilmu dari pintu keluar tadi. Kenapa tidak menengok juga. Kau tahu, jarak gerbong kita itu jauh. Bahkan aku harus membawa tas besar ini sambil berlari. Seandainya aku tau akan melelahkan, aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah nenek." Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol yang terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Mendengarkan ocehan yang Chanyeol sendiri tau isinya. Menakjubkan melihat saudaranya menyusul tanpa ia sadari.

"Hei. Tiang menyebalkan, ayo pergi. Aku sudah pegal."

Baekhyun terus berjalan. Tanpa menengok dan berulang kali melemparkan tatapan membunuh tiap ia menabrak seseorang. Padahalkan bocah menyebalkan itu yang salah.

"Baek.." Chaneyol memanggil takut.

"APA ?"

"Tyidak, thapi bwusnya disanah (tidak, tapi busnya disana)."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol yang bergetar. Ia takut dengan tatapan sipit itu. sungguh.

"Oh. Harusnya kita kearah sana ?" Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang tau rute desa ini. Memalukan Baek.

"Ayo pergi, dan tidur hingga besok pagi." Baekhyun mencoba tertawa. Meski Chanyeol hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyum canggung.

**Hyung**

Pukul Sembilan malam, saudara ini tiba dipelataran rumah nenek. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Baek."

"Yeol."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau duluan saja." Sang kakak mengalah.

"Byagaimanha kawu bisya disyini. Emh maskud ku bersmaku. Ibwu hania… (bagaimana kau bisa disini. Ehm maksudku bersamaku. Ibu hanya…)"

Kalimat itu terpotong.

"Maaf." Baekhyun tertunduk dalam katanya.

"Aku bukan kakak yang baik Yeol." Kepalanya semakin tertunduk.

"Aku… hik.. aku.. aku bahkan… hik tidak bisa.. diandalkan." Baekhyun meneteskan air mata yang menderas dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia ingin menangis dari sejak tadi. Hanya saja, ia malu dan tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimata adik kesayangannya.

"Baek."

"Tidak yeol !" Baekhyun mundur dan menampakkan wajah layu dan kucuran air mata dibawah sinar bulan yang temaram.

"Aku, disini. Ingin menebus keselahanku dimasa lalu. Karena membiarkan adikku menangis sendiri. Dituntut oleh ibu, dan menahan beban itu dua kali. Yeol, katakan. Katakan aku bodoh Yeol."

"Baek, cukhup ! (Baek, cukup)" Chanyeol mendekat, berupaya memberitahu. Bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak benar-benar bisa melindungimu. Dan aku terus menyembunyikan ketidak mampuanku dengan mengataimu bodoh, dan idiot. Tidak kah itu terdengar menyakitkan yeol ? tidak itu menyakitkan ketika mendengar cacian dari orang yang seharusnya mendukung agar kau sembuh. Yeol aku menyesal yeol. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun bersimpuh tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang ikut menangis. Terduduk dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam hari seperti ini ?" Wanita berpakaian terusan selutut dengan celemek berwarna cokelat memapah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Syukurlah Tuhan aku menemukan kalian disini." Ia tersenyum ramah dan menghapus air mata yang tersisa pada lekukan pelupuk mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Wanita itu, bermarga Park. Ia ketua pelayan dalam rumah besar bergaya tradisional yang berdiri beberapa meter dibelakang punggung mereka. Tubuhnya sedikit gemuk dengan tinggi setara dengan Baekhyun. Mata sipit dan telinganya yang tajam sedari tadi mengamati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang turun dari bus abu-abu yang mengantar mereka dari pusat pemberhentian.

Memang sudah tugasnya untuk menunggu keluarga yang datang, dan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari itu. Bibi Park –begitu Baek dan Yeol memanggilnya- sangat tersentuh akan penjelasan dan permintaan maaf yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

"Apakah dingin membuat kalian menangis ?" Bibi Park menuntun mereka masuk. Seolah menjelaksan bahwa ia tida tau apa-apa.

"Aigoo, kalian sudah besar sekali. Bibi baru pertama kali melihat kalian datang berduaan saja. Ayo, udaranya semakin dingin disini. Bibi sudah menyiapkan makanan dan air hangat untuk kalian. Nyonya menunggu kalian sejak tadi. Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih tersedu dalam diam. Sesenggukan kecil membuat Baekhyun mulai tersenyum dan melihat kearah Chanyeol yang terus menutup matanya menahan tangis. Ia ingin memeluk adiknya itu.

"Chan, kemarilah."

Chanyeol bergeming dan terus merapatkan matanya.

"Chan… Yeol…" Baekhyun memanggil dengan patahan ditengah nama si adik besar.

"YA TUHAN, BIBI ! CHANYEOL PANAS." Baekhyun berteriak dengan memunculkan urat lehernya.

Bibi Park masuk kedalam tak lama setelah jeritan Baekhyun. Dia membenahi tempat tidurnya dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk membantu Baekhyun merawat Chanyeol. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menolak orang lain selain ibu dan ayahnya untuk menyentuh Chanyeol. Karena ia sendiri menikmati waktunya untuk merawat adik satu-satunya itu.

**Hyung **

Ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas. Dan Baekhyun masih terjaga, memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan buliran keringat sebesar biji jagung didahinya. Pantulan lampu temaram berwarna kuning membuat wajah adiknya bertambah pucat. Ia sangat khawatir.

"Chan, bangunlah. Hyungmu ada disini."

"Hyungmu ini tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Hyungmu ini juga tidak akan mengataimu."

Dengkuran halus membalas monolog Baekhyun.

"Ya ! kau ini. Aku tengah berbicara serius, harusnya kau mendengarkanku."

"Aku tengah dikerjai kan ? atau kau butuh ibu juga disini ?"

Bola mata Baek sudah merah. Ia juga butuh tidur. Dan ia sangat lelah.

"Ya ! bangunkan aku jika kau sudah lelah tertidur. Teriakkan namaku, dan aku akan memukulmu seperti biasa."

Baekhyun menggeser guling besar dari sebelah Chanyeol, dan menggantikannya dengan tubuh pendeknya.

" Sampai bertemu dimimpi indahmu Yeol."

Tidak sampai lima menit, Baekhyun berbalap dengkuran dengan adiknya. Dasar saudara.

**Hyung**

"IKUT EOMMA PULANG !"

Ini masih sangat pagi. Tapi, sebuah teriakan sudah membuat kepala Chanyeol kembali pening.

"Eomma, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin menemani Chanyeol hingga ia sembuh eomma. Aku akan kembali jika yeol ikut." Kini, berbalas suara Baekhyun yang terdengar lirih dari balik pintu kamar yang ditempati Chanyeol.

"TIDAK !"

"Eomma.."

"TIDAK !"

"Biarkan aku bersama Chanyeol eomma." Walau Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun, tapi ia tau. Lelaki itu tengah menangis lagi.

"Tidak cukupkah eomma menyalahkan Chanyeol karena kecelakaan waktu itu ? kecelakaan yang membuat Appa tidak akan pernah kembali. Kecelakaan yang membuat lidah Chanyeol pun kelu untuk bergerak. Chanyeol jug menderita eomma, ia CACAT."

Tidak ada jeritan lagi, tapi isakan ikut terdengar dari wanita yang ia kenali sebagai seorang yang melahirkannya.

"Eomma, semua ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan adikku. Bukan juga kesalahan Appa yang memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk menyetir karena tubuhnya lelah. Eomma, ini takdir Eomma. Jangan salahkan adikku yang penurut itu."

"Baek." Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, seolah diremas-remas hingga kecil.

Mendengar Baekhyun yang berbicara pedas pada ibu hanya untuk membelanya, rasanya sungguh sakit. Ia merasa lebih tak berguna dan terus merepotkan kakaknya.

"Eomma, aku tahu. Eomma pun menyayangi Chanyeol. Tapi, bayang Appa yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan malam itu membuat eomma terus menyalahkan Chanyeol." Chanyeol mencoba berdiri dari tidurnya.

"Rumah, tidak. Mobil juga. Bahkan perhiasan mahal yang dulu tersimpan sebagai asset keluarga rela eomma jual demi kesembuhan Chanyeol. Eomma, aku mohon. Sadarlah sebelum eomma sendiri menyesalinya." Baekhyun berkata tanpa takut.

Selama ini, ia ingin melindungi Chanyeol dan melepaskan kekangan ibunya. Tapi, ia belum pernah mendapatkan kesempatan. Karena ibunya selalu membawa Chanyeol pergi tanpa izin darinya.

Untunglah, kemarin Chanyeol mengigau dalam tidurnya. Ia menolak untuk dikirim kerumah nenek. Dan Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan, tak lama lagi Chanyeol akan dibawa lagi. Ia membulatkan tekadnya kali ini. Ia ingin menebus perbuatan ibu dan perbuatannya yang memojokkan Chanyeol. Bukan karena cacat. Tapi, karena mereka juga tidak mau Chanyeol tau kenyataan dibalik drama yang mereka perankan.

"Aku, pergi tanpa pamit dan menyusul Chaneyol."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar stabil dan tenang. Nyaris tak terdengar jika dia habis menangis.

"Karena aku ingin merayakan hari kelahirannya bersama Eomma. Sudah cukup aku terus absen dalam hari pentingnya ini. Aku ingin menumbuhkan hubungan yang baik. Berhenti melarangku melakukan sesuatu untuk adikku."

_Cklek.._

"Yeol." Ibu dan Baekhyun tercekat dan terdiam dalam posisi mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

Ibu tidak pernah peka membaca sorot matanya.

Ibu tidak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol menangis dalam hati.

Ibu tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan perhatian orang yang ia sayang.

Tapi, kesi-siaan itu terbayar akan penjelasan Baekhyun dalam derai air matanya. Ibu, juga mati-matian menahan kesedihannya kehilangan Appa. Karena salahnya.

"Jadh. Ihi slak Yeol. Mafa emoa (Jadi. Ini salah Yeol. Maaf Eomma)."

Baekhyun diam sebentar. Tapi Chanyeol tahu, dia bukan diam untuk seterusnya. Dia pasti seadang merangkai kata. Mengorek cerita. Memancing obrolan lainnya.

"Yeol."

Chanyeol tertegun ketika ibu yang pertama kali memanggilnya. Bukan Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi raksasa ibu." Wanita itu maju dan hendak memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetap diam dan menunggu dalam diamnya.

"Berikan ibu pelukan selamat pagi seperti dulu."

Tangan dingin menyentuh rambut Chanyeol dan mengusapnya berulang kali. Tepukan halus berulang kali terasa dipunggung lebar lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu. ia tersenyum sembari menatap manik mata Baekhyun.

"_Terima kasih Baek. Telah membelaku untuk kesalahan yang membuat hidup mu, ibu dan aku berantakan."_ Chanyeol berkata dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan semua keputusan yang ibu ambil selama ini nak. Hik… ibu salah dan ibu, hik… melimpahkan akibat ini kepada putra ibu sendiri." Chanyeol dapat merasakan baju bagian depannya basah karena tangis ibunya yang menderas.

"Betapa bodohnya ibu, sudah menelantarkan darah daging ibu yang seharusnya ibu kasihi. Ibu jaga, ibu bimbing, dan ibu didik sepanjang hidup." Wanita yang nampak muda itu mengakhiri pelukannya.

"Betapa beruntungnya ibu, dianugerahi dua orang lelaki tampan dengan kasih sayang yang melekat dalam darahnya. Memiliki kalian adalah hal terindah dalam hidup ini."

Ibu merangkul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam sekali dekap.

"Ibu menyesal, selalu melewatkan ulang tahun anak ibu karena kejadian yang seharusnya kita jalani bersama setelahnya. Bukan hanya ditanggung oleh Chanyeol. Ibu adalah pendosa nak." Tangis senggukan tak hanya terdengar dari ibu, pun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Bibi Park dan nenek yang mengintip dari balik pintu kamar utama menitikan air mata dan melempar senyum penuh arti yang mengharukan.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, terima kasih sudah memberi ibu kekuatan baru untuk menerima apa yang sudah terjadi dalam hidup kita. Ayah kalian bangga meninggalkan kalian disisi ibu."

Baekhyun melempar senyum pada Chanyeol. Memperliahtkan gigi depannya yang menggemaskan.

"_Giant, selamat ulang tahun. Hyung menyayangimu. Ayo berjuang bersama, maafkanlah ibu kita dan cepatlah sembuh."_

Chanyeol tersipu dalam diamnya.

"_Baek hyung. Terimakasih telah membawa kasih sayang ibu kembali. Terimakasih karena melindungiku. Aku juga menyayangimu, dan ya. Ini ulang tahunku yang terindah."_

Mereka bertiga berpelukan dalam haru. Ibu, lalu seorang hyung adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah.

"_Selamat ulang tahun giant." _

**END**


End file.
